Champwan
Champwan, known as the strongest warrior in the Realm of Mianite. Being the priests sidekick , Champwan is gracious with his gifts to his fellow men, granting bows and weapons to those who have naught. His connection with the divine energies allows this demigod to easily gain strong enchantments in his equipment. Even without swords and armor and bows, Champwan is an exceptionally skilled fighter, his entire being defining the art of war and benevolance. Abilities Eye of Ianite Champwan has the unexplainable ability to see invisible foes and predict the movements and tactics of his enemy. This is spectated to be due to an "Inner Eye" trained through countless years of slaughtering his fellow man and meditation. Hands of Divinity Champwan is attuned to great flows of fate that others simply scratch the surface of, known usually as "the feels". Champwan has mastered "the feels" and can thus create ridiculously powerful items that is comparable to that of the forge of the gods. Demigod of War Champwan's reputation is known to all. All fear him, and only run when they see him coming. Only the few fool or brave enough to overcome this aura of overwhelming god-like strength can hope to even attempt to face Champwan. This is not a shield that protects him, but more so a result of his strength psychologically intimidating his would-be opponents into submission before the battle even begins. And, perhaps, it is Champwan's own benevolent nature trying to avoid another slaughter. History Champwan started out in Mianite as simply the Priest's assistant. Champwan would soon become known as one of the server's most common trolls, constantly trolling Jericho and Syndicate. Soon however Champwan began helping out some of the players by building the community farm, and also creating each of the player heads as well as Syndicate's statue of his skin. Champwan managed to last the first two Purges without dying once. Champwan eventually created his village, which would soon be used by many. Champwan is responsible for most things that go on in the server before the arrival of the wizards and continued to help them after. Pets Iron Man An Iron Golem who was brutally killed by a skeleton, Champwan swore vengeance for him (although he already killed the skeleton). Kurio Tenshi (please correct this if I have spelled it wrong) A horse that Champwan owned and loved. He was killed by a creeper explosion after being stolen by Syndicate. Although Champwan also swore vengeance for his murder it is unknown if he ever got it. Frank the Mule Frank is a mule who Champwan used for transportation after the death of Kurio Tenshi. Frank is also used to carry some of Champwan's items that he doesn't need in his inventory, but still wants to have with him. Frank currently resides in Champwan's village, but since they left the Realm behind at the end of Season 1, it is unknown what happened to him. Trivia Champwan follows no god. Champwan is the only regular player of Mianite to never use teamspeak. His voice is only heard in his videos or the priest's. Champwan managed to lasted two purges in a row without dying. Champwan was able to create a huge village, containing most, if not all, of the necessities required for proper survival. (Although ironically, Champwan doesn't even live in his village.)